A long-term follow-up was conducted this year of patients with diffuse lupus nephritis previously entered into therapeutic trials. Intravenous cyclophosphamide was found to be superior to oral cyclophosphamide and to prednisone alone in this long-term follow-up. New patients are being randomized to receive (i) monthly IV-cyclophosphamide, (ii) monthly IV methylprednisolone, or (iii) both. For the portion of patients completing l year of study, clear-cut differences have yet to emerge [since it took > 5 years for differences to occur in prior studies, we believe that a longer follow-up is necessary for even trends to emerge].